


Robot Servant

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: Bethany and Dell have been exploring ways to spice of their sex life. When the idea of being Bethany's personal robot servant for a night comes up, Dell is all about it. He loves the chance to play the submissive, and Bethany has a few new ideas she wants to try...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Robot Servant

# Robot Servant

### Random stories - Dell and Bethany

  


#### Copyright 2020 - WhisperingVoid

Bethany, or Bettie to most her friends, squirmed a little in the kitchen chair as she watched her robot servant diligently preparing tonight's dinner. The servant wasn't very tall, two-thirds of Bettie's own height, which wasn't unusual for a mouse model. His body, covered in a soft brown fur, bounced as he trotted to and fro in a wonderful little dance of activity. He wore a lacy, flowery apron which was tied around his neck and waist. The fabric was light enough that Bettie could see the servant's small, flat breasts outlined in the pastel colored cotton, but it was heavy enough to protect the front of the unit's body from oil splashes. There were small stains from the work in the kitchen already on the apron's top, as well as a number of darker spots lower down. The little mouse droid walked about on the tips of his toes, claws tapping lightly against the tiled floor, as he focused on finishing the last of the meal.

It had been quite a show for Bettie, who wiggled again and fussed with the hem of her short black skirt. She'd started watching her little droid thinking it would be embarrassing to force him to prepare food while naked, wearing a cage around his cock and an inflated plug up his rear. Now, however, she could barely keep her thighs from squeezing together as she watched him fetch some needed item from the top of the cupboards. His short body stretched out, facing away from her, giving her a wonderful view of all his muscles rippling under the fur, a glimpse of the large resin chastity cage locked around his cock, and a shivering angle of just how wide his ass cheeks were spread by the plug. Bettie squeaked, biting down on her lip, and squirmed again. Her servant, who also happened to be her boyfriend, glanced over at the noise with a pair of blank, blue eyes that drew another shuttering breath from Bettie's chest. When they'd first started exploring hypnosis together, she never though it would have become such a powerfully erotic kink for her. Just seeing him staring at her while deep in trance made parts of her clench tight.

The servant, who had been diligently searching for the onion flakes needed for the rue, paused in his action and swung his head around to inspect the noise. He saw his master, Mistress, seated at the table with a slight flush around her perky ears. Accessing his internal memory, the servant pulled what he knew about cats from the database and quickly analyzed the situation. He took in the sight of Mistress, from her block stockinged toes turned inward up to her knees which were closed, properly, as she sat in the chair. He's sensors, however, identified how her hands were plucking at the hem of her skirt, how her cream colored fur was standing slightly on end, and how her breathing had increased since the last time he'd analyzed her. The data flitted through his mind, free of other thoughts as it was, and then settled itself down into a simple understanding. Mistress was hungry and he had better finish dinner. With the situation understood, the servant returned to the cupboard and pulled down the needed item. Without pause, he bounced his way to the stove and added just enough flakes to the thickening gravy so that there would be a good flavor, but not overpowering. 

With careful and precise movements the servant returned the onion flakes to their home, ignored the squeak from Mistress as he already understood what it meant, and returned to the stove. His hands, perfectly designed for house-hold chores, moved with effortless grace as he scooped some noodles into a bowl. Atop those, he poured out some of the creamy gravy and then used a fork to carefully top the dish with the pulled chicken he'd seasoned and roasted earlier. Rinsing the utensils as he worked, he finished the presentation off with a light sprinkle of fresh seasoning and then placed the bowl onto a tray already loaded with a wine glass and a bottle of wine. As he carefully picked up the tray, the servant felt a tremble of electricity creep its way through his limbs. It started from his abdomen, where his battery was located, and danced lightly over his upper legs, up his arms, and down his spine. He froze with the tray in hand, while the moment passed. His eyes half-closed as his body shook ever so slightly but he did not allow even a single drop of gravy to fall from the full bowl on the tray.

Meanwhile, watching her boyfriend have what looked like a small orgasm, Bettie felt like she could let herself come as well. She squeezed her legs together tight, rubbing her thighs, as she felt herself grow even more wet than she'd been moments ago. It was, she decided, a very good thing she'd worn the sexy underwear and not what she'd normally wear to the office as her attire was meant to emulate. As it was already the skirt would need a lot of care if she could even wear it outside of the bedroom again. She watched as a new, small moisture spot appeared on the front of her servant's apron and knew the skirt under her legs was fairing just as poorly. She was beyond horny and didn't know if she'd be able to finish her meal before using her servant some more, but she would have to try. It was part of her plan, after all.

"Food", she stated, neither an angry tone or a sexual one. Inwardly she prided herself on keeping her voice calm.

"Yes Mistress", the servant stated, voice mono-toned and dull. 

Taking a fast second to run an analysis on himself, the servant identified the cause of his tremors. There was too much pressure being applied to the muscles in his lower pelvis which was causing feedback from the power pack. Taking in a deep breath, and allowing the control programs to do their job, he felt the pressure instantly release and the tremors stopped. The malfunctioning program, now throwing errors about having almost completed its job, was terminated and all of his processes went back to normal. He carefully stepped his way to the side of Mistress and leaned over to place the tray onto the table. Staying in that position, the servant set about moving the bowl to the table, adjusting the silverware into position, and pouring a half-glass worth of wine from the bottle.

"Very good", Bettie cooed, unable to keep some of the emotion from her voice. The view from the kitchen was enticing. Now, with her boyfriend bent over at the table, she could see how his stretched little asshole was clenching involuntarily at the inflated plug and she could smell his arousal mixed with lube. She almost felt sorry for him, for a moment, but reminded herself that this had been his idea. Normally the top in their relationship, her boyfriend had talked her into finding ways for him to express his submissive side more frequently. It had started with him hypnotizing her into being more confident, but they quickly learned he was easier to hypnotize and that she naturally took control under those circumstances.

"Thank you, Mistress." The servant intoned as he stood up straight, having completed all of the tasked he'd been assigned. The shaking was back but this time his programming was working as designed. He had earned praise. A rippling tingle of electricity that caused his vision to spot for a moment was his reward for such an event. He cherished it, longed for it to continue, and then relaxed as it faded. He slipped into standby mode, having no further orders to carry out, as he stood next to Mistress.

Bettie watched the few thoughts floating around in her boyfriend's head settle. The calm that took over left his eyes somehow emptier than before. She felt a strong urge to command him again. To order him to unlock himself and fuck her senseless on the table. However, the sexy robot servant that he was, he was also the best cook she knew and now that the food was on the table her stomach growled loudly. Sighing again, Bettie contented herself with another good squeeze of her thighs before turning her attention to the food. Her servant would stay ready for her all night, if needed, but her food would get cold. Besides, she'd worked too hard on her plans to throw them away by bringing him out of trance too early.

"Go", she said, dismissing him, "charge yourself until I have new orders for you."

The robot servant didn't speak as he straightened slightly before lifting himself to his toes and walking toward his charging station. He didn't have to go far as the two had setup a 'charging station' in clear display on the wall just behind the table. They'd moved the wooden St. Andrews cross that he'd built last summer from the bedroom to the dinning room just for tonight. It was mounted against the wall with it's soft leather restraints waiting at ankle height. The wrist restraints hung down from the cross on extended chains, like the ankle cuffs, but were already closed. Mounted from a custom floor stand that attached to the cross was Bettie's Hitachi wand, strapped to an adjustable arm that kept the head of the vibrator just below crotch height for the robot. All of that is what the robot would have seen had he not been so deep in trance. 

For the robot servant's vision, however, he was tip-toeing toward a complex and intricate looking docking station which glowed with power. As he approached he could feel the energy washing outward in warm, gentle waves that tickled his circuits and loosened his joints. He slipped the apron off his slim body without a thought and let it fall to the floor. Stepping around the main power connector in the center of his station, the servant quickly slipped his feet into the conductive loops at the base of the station. The first loop hooked around his ankle easily and the second one followed though it was a stretch of his joints to make it slip over his foot. Once there he could rest easily on both feet so long as he kept his stance wide. That was ideal, though, for connecting the main power.

Carefully leaning himself back, the servant made sure that his unit's frame was properly connected by another conductive strap that slipped around his waist, hooked to the station, and was pulled tight so that he could feel the energy rumble through his back. Finally, with almost eager anticipation for an emotionless robot, he reached down and swiveled the power connector forward until it connected with the main charging plate located just between his spread legs. A quick adjustment of the tension to ensure his unit wouldn't dislodge the connection and he was ready to recharge. The robot servant reached up and out, stretching his arms for the hoops that were waiting above his head. As his fingers wrapped around the hoops the circuit was completed and the power began to flow through him with a low intensity that would have wiped his thoughts, had he been thinking anything at all.

While all of this was happening, Bettie had been splitting her attention on the delicious meal in front of her and the show. She could insist that her boyfriend's cooking was even better than normal when he tranced, but that would hurt his feelings. It could also be, she admitted to herself, simply the extra arousal adding to the flavor of the meal. She watched and ate her meal as her little robot servant spread himself wide, trying to hook his ankles in the cross's straps. Even with the extensions she'd put on it was a challenge for him. Bettie found the wine complimented the chicken and spices perfectly and lost herself to the meal for a moment. As she looked back up, her boyfriend was just reaching for the normal wrist-straps with the Hitachi in place already. She smiled broadly has his hands found the cuff rings and he grabbed hold. There was the softest click, from behind the cross, and the Hitachi leap to life on its lowest setting. The buzzing as the resin cock sleeve bounced of the vibrator's large head was louder than the actual motor.

The robot made a noise that Bettie wasn't sure she'd ever heard him make before and his head lulled to the side. He hung there, fists gripped tightly to the looped leather cuffs, a perfect little display piece on the cross. She could see his breathing pick up in pace but that was the only outward sign of reaction to the stimulation that was now assaulting his cock. Even from here, she could see how his balls were being pulled forward by his erection straining to grow in the tight sleeve. It was, in her opinion, the best thing he'd ever surprised her with. Bettie didn't think many males were into someone having such control over their cock, as proud as most were of it, and she had to admit the thrill that she had the key was intoxicating.

"My sweet, sexy mouse", she muttered, turning her attention back to the remaining meal. She wanted to get the night moving, but knew it would be better for her robot's experience if he was good and 'charged' up before she started. Her ideas weren't quite what they'd planned together, but something told her he would be thanking her in the morning.

A few minutes later Bettie had finished off the pasta, drank down the last of the wine, and was using the tray to clear the table. As she stood up she felt herself blush at the tickle of fluid running down her inner thigh. She chuckled, blushed again, and then carried the tray over to the kitchen to start cleaning up. It didn't take long, since her boyfriend kept to his habit of cleaning as he cooked even in trance. Before long, Bettie had her dishes washed, the remaining pan cleaned, and two bottles of water in hand as she walked back toward her mounted toy.

He made no sign of even seeing her as she walked over. His eyes were unfocused, staring somewhere into the room, as his lungs sucked air in short bursts. His whole body was quivering and Bettie could easily see how much precum he'd leaked already. They'd learned through many fun nights that he wasn't quite able to get himself off in the chastity sleeve without the Hitachi being turned up on high. Bettie smirked, walking back to her seat on the other side of the table where she settled herself and put the waters down. The suggestions he'd written down for the scene had included a 'fast charge' session but she had no intention of giving him an orgasm quite that easily. No, like all their play-time scenes, the hard boundaries were defined but what happened between them was up to the dom of the evening.

"Robot", Bettie called crisply, speaking over the rumble of the vibe. She saw his head snap up, eyes struggling but locking onto hers with a blank expression as he panted. "Control program", she continued, lifting her hand and priming her finger, "end process."

Dell heard the snap of a finger and felt himself falling, spinning, and... buzzing? His eyes flared open as his body convulsed in the sweet agony of lust and need. The first thing he figured out was that he was in the dinning room. The next was that Bettie was smiling at him. The third was that there was something causing an overwhelming amount of pressure in his rear-end while a vibrator teased his painfully hard cock. It took him nearly a minute of broken words, drool, and wiggling to put together that he was tied to a cross, his cock wasn't painfully hard just painfully constricted, and that he couldn't remember how he got into this situation. He looked back up to Bettie, finding her bright green eyes locked on his, and he moaned a low, pleading moan.

"Fuuuuck, Bettie turn it up, turn it up please", he moaned again, grinding his waist as much as he could into the Hitachi. It was difficult because the wand wasn't strong enough to really push him over the edge and every movement shifted whatever was in his ass causing enough distraction that he lost focus of his cock.

"The switch is right there", Bettie said, her smile growing as she watched Dell struggle. She knew that he understood pushing against the wand just forced his cock to slip to the side, but his mind wasn't remembering that lesson and that made her very happy. "You're just holding onto the wrist cuffs, why not turn it up yourself sweetie? I'm far to full from that amazing food you made me to move now."

Glancing up, Dell saw that he was, in fact, just holding onto the wrist cuffs. He grunted, giving himself the excuse of just wanting to bust a nut for why he hadn't noticed and let go. Well, his mind said to let go but his fingers didn't seem to listen. With a furrowed brow, Dell gave his right hand a yank only to feel his grip tighten to match. He turned to his left hand, trying to force himself to let go only to find it as equally insistent at holding tight to the ring. The furrow deepened as Dell frowned. He didn't feel like he was in trance at all yet, his body wasn't listening to him. With a slow realization, he lifted his head and glared at the smirking cat sitting across from him at the table. They'd talked about suggestions that lasted after a trace, but never tried them. Was this what she'd done to him?

"Let me cum", he spat, each word emphasized by a near frantic tug at his own hands holding him prisoner. He didn't feel submissive at all, he felt frustrated and horny which brought his normal 'take control' thoughts to the surface. If Bettie thought this was sexy for him, she had made a mistake.

"Now that's no way for a robot to speak to their Mistress", Bettie chided, holding her hand to her chest in mock shock. It was easy to fake because she was really nervous. If her plans didn't work, Dell was likely to never want to try this again. "What ever has gotten into you? I've waited all through you cooking dinner with you pushing all my buttons as you teased me endlessly. I even had to eat with you dripping your brains out while presenting that sexy body to me. This is how you thank me?"

"Bethany", Dell muttered, his anger was rising and as it grew he felt the edge of the orgasm escaping. It left him twice as frustrated and pushed his anger higher.

"Robot", Bettie said, calm and cold toned. "Initialize control sequence, dual boot mode. Passenger has authorization for vocal and visual only." She snapped her fingers, trying not to feel silly while saying the phrases she'd come up with. Dell was a huge nerd and she had read through some of the fanfics he'd written to come up with the triggers.

Her worries proved to be unfounded and she watched, a fresh wave of heat spreading across her chest, as Dell's eyes went wide. His body went ridged for a second before it relaxed from struggling and his hips carefully positioned his cock so that the tip once again bounced wildly on the wand's head. 

"Ahh", Dell cried, his eyes crossing a moment as his body started to shake again, "fuck! no, wait. God damn, that's good. Ha, ah aah, more."

"That's better", Bettie whispered, a small moan slipping past her own lips as her other hand slipped under her skirt. As she figured, her crotch was drenched. When her fingers just brushed across her swollen vulva the sensation was enough to curve her back as she sat in the kitchen chair.

"What", Dell panted, his body remaining still other than the shaking of his legs and arms, "did you just do to me. It feels so fucking good." He couldn't move his body at all even though he tried and the vibrations from the vibrator had changed from an annoying teasing sensation to powerful waves of warmth mixed with tingles that radiated through his body. He wasn't even thinking about orgasming, it just felt amazing.

"Good robots recharge until they're needed", Bettie explained, lifting herself off from the chair just enough to pull the skirt up to her waist. When she sat down she let her knees spread wide, giving Dell a clear view of her arousal. "You're a good robot, aren't you Dell?"

"I'm a good robot", Dell's voice said in mono-tones, quickly followed by a gasp. "I didn't want to say that. Why did I say that?" He tried to be worried, but his mind just relaxed once again while his eyes locked onto the sight of his Mistress spreading herself.

"Your body is just a happy, obedient little robot for me, Dell", Bettie replied, reaching both hands down and watching as Dell's eyes followed. As she spread herself, she saw Dell's cock throb against the sleeve. "You're just a passenger, an observer. Robots don't feel pleasure, they feel tingles of energy as the recharge. They don't have a need to orgasm do they, my good little robot?"

"Robot serves others, not itself", Dell droned, his voice flat. His eyes, however, broke away from the sight of Bettie's heat and went wide with an emotion that Bettie would later call desire. "But, I wanted to come. I need to come. We're doing this so that I could be forced to come."

"Oh silly Dell, confusing your thoughts for the programming of the robot your in", Bettie chided. "You will come, don't worry. Now, be a good robot and drink some water."

The expression on Dell's face while he watched his own body disengage itself from the cross was so intoxicating to Bettie that she very nearly orgasmed on the spot. She had to take several deep breaths, moving her hands from her inner thighs, and forcing her legs to stay spread in order to avoid it. It wasn't that she'd agreed not to orgasm, she just wanted her first one of the night to be by a different method. So she breathed, calming herself, as she watched her boyfriend's body happily bounce over to her side. As he reached over to grab one of the waters, muttering something about it being weird to move without thinking, she watched a clear strained of precum drip down from inside the cock sleeve and land in the brown fur on his thigh. She could see his pelvis muscles slowly contracting and releasing as he sipped the water and an idea popped into her mind.

"Robot, drink then go into standby", she said as she slipped out of the chair. She didn't even listen to Dell's surprised words as she rushed into the bedroom and pulled the toy chest out from under the bed. Just a minute later she was back in the dinning room with a rather thick dildo with a thicker knot and a suction cup base in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

"What the hell is that for, I'm already stuffed!" Dell exclaimed, his body standing at attention with a half-empty water bottle set carefully on the table.

"Robot, revoke vocal privileges", Bettie said with a snap of her finger as she set the lube onto the table. Dell's eyes widened in surprise and possibly anger but his mouth closed into a neutral expression. Bettie, thinking about her plan, impulsively leaned over and kissed her robot toy on the mouth. She forced her tongue past his passive lips and then deeper. She licked, and kissed at his yielding mouth until their lips were sloppy with saliva. When she finally broke the kiss off there was a fair amount of saliva dripping down Dell's chin and his eyes were unfocused.

"That's a really good look for you", Bettie purred, wiping her own lips with a paw and caressing Dell's cheek with it before sitting down. "Now, present."

The order was followed by another snap and Dell felt his body lift itself up onto his toes, pivot in a half circle, and then he was bending down as his ankles spread and his hands gripped his lower legs. He would have protested, if he could speak or even think clearly. The roughness of how Bettie had just taken complete control of him had pushed buttons he knew were there but had rarely been pressed. His mind was hyper attuned to how aroused he was but, most frustratingly, his body didn't seem to care at all. It really felt like he was just riding along, able to see what his body saw but not able to interact. He did, on the other hand, feel the sudden sensation of his ass deflating.

The pressure from the inflated plug had been such a constant that Dell hadn't understood just how much Bettie had inflated the thing. Now that Bettie was behind him removing it, he felt strangle empty without it. His body was obeying every instruction and repressing as much emotion as it could but his mind suddenly knew why Bettie had went to get the dildo and his eyes widened. It was one of her toys, larger than what he normally played with, yet he was now curious if he could take some of it. Would she fuck him with it like this, now?

"Robot reprogramming mode", Bettie's voice said from behind him and Dell hear the snap. This time, he felt like a heavy blanket had been wrapped around his mind. He felt warm, safe, and drowsy as Bettie's words entered his ears, passed through his programming, and exited his empty head.

"List orgasm condition", Bettie said, her figures gently working the thick lube into Dell's gaping hole as she spoke.

"Programming condition one, orgasm restriction lifted when granted permission by Mistress. End list.", Dell's mono-tone robot voice answered.

"Add orgasm condition", Bettie continued, impressed at how loose and relaxed Dell was. "Condition two is when robot hilts the knot on the dildo robot will be riding. Robot then has permission to orgasm."

There was a pause, the smallest little hesitation, before Dell's voice droned back, "Programming condition accepted."

"Robot stand", Bettie commanded, and when Dell was standing facing her she snapped her finger again with a command of, "Sleep." 

Dell's mind clicked off as Bettie watched and she had to steady his body as it slumped. She chewed her lip for a moment before making up her mind and then started to speak quietly into Dell's ear, "Dell, I'm going to wake you up but you'll still be under the control of the robot programming inside of you. You won't be free of that control until you orgasm tonight. When you wake up you're going to want nothing more than to eat me out. You won't be able to stop yourself. And while you do, you'll want something in your ass to keep you aroused. You're going to want it so bad because you're already so aroused and you just know that having a full ass is going to make you even more aroused. Maybe you'll be able to orgasm if your ass is full enough. Doesn't that sound like fun? You won't hurt yourself, but you're going to want to ride a dildo while you eat me out. Even hearing me say that is causing you to shiver with arousal and raw need, isn't it. You won't remember me telling you this until you are completely free of trance, but you'll remember what you want to do. Now wake up, robot. Full control restored, conditions running silently."

Eyes fluttering open at the sound of a snap, Dell looked up at his girlfriend and felt his legs quivering as his chest convulsed. He was certainly turned on but he couldn't remember what had happened after she'd taken control of his body. Had she tranced him again? Not that it mattered. He looked up into those beautiful green eyes while his body danced with ecstatic shivers of pleasure and he wanted more.

"Mmm", he moaned, leaning into Bettie's body, "you're wearing too many clothes considering how I feel right now."

"Yea?" Bettie asked, letting him hug and grope her waist and ass through the skirt.

"Yeah, you should sit down and let me at that body", Dell agreed, his hands already pulling her skirt up to her waist and tucking the hem into the belt. He was too horny bother removing all of her clothes and besides, he could feel that she was wearing crotchless panties anyway. He moaned again as he pushed her into the chair, kneeling down and pushing her legs apart.

"My, you are excited", Bettie gasped, her breath already racing with anticipation. "You sure about this? I mean, you've been serving me all this time and now you're just going to go down on me?" 

"Fuck yes", Dell breathed, stopping on his way down to his goal for a wet kiss. As he pulled away his eyes landed on one of Bettie's toys sitting on the table. His mind slowed a moment, thinking she probably wanted him to use it on her, but another idea derailed his thoughts. "Oh yes, I'm sure", he moaned, reaching for the toy, "and I want this is my ass while I do it. That's okay, right honey?"

"Well I suppose", Bettie said coyly, trying to sound like she might protest. "I was hoping you'd put it in my ass with that nice dick of yours in my pussy but, I suppose you can use it."

Dell was already situating himself on the hardwood floor of the dinning room in a way that he could kneel over the toy. He absently reassured Bettie, his voice more than a little breathy, "It's not like I'm fucking you anytime soon anyway. Still all locked up."

"I suppose that's true", Bettie accepted, head leaning to the side for a better view of her boyfriend as he used both hands to guide the large toy home. She heard him take a shuddering breath in and saw his hips slowly sink downward and then he was looking up at her with those deep blue eyes of his lost in pleasure.

"Fuck this feels so good", he moaned as his hips lifted slightly and then sank down again. "Must be what you feel like when you're just begging for my cock. My ass just wants more."

Whatever response Bettie had for that last comment was lost as Dell leaned forward, pushing her legs wide, and wrapping his mouth around her sex. He started so quickly, and with such eagerness, that Bettie heard herself squealing in short bursts before his tongue even settled into a rhythm. Sharp, hot bursts of pleasure danced across her body as she slid back, pushing herself into Dell's face, and gripped the chair seat for support. It felt better than she had expected and within minutes her voice screamed Dell's name as the first orgasm ripped through her.

Dell wasn't even close to stopping, however, and even as the convulsing waves and tingles caused Bettie's claws to dig into the seat, her toes curling, she felt him fall into pace around her clit. She moaned, trying to catch her breath, as Dell's very nimble tongue danced over all the areas he'd learned drove her wild. As he worked his tongue, she felt a sudden pressure as two fingers slipped into her vagina. Dell's other hand pushed her stomach down into the chair while his fingers pulled downward as her hips rocked upward. The dual sensation of being stretched and spread added layers to the stimulation of the direct pressure on her clit.

Spots flashed in front of Bettie's eyes as the growing pressure building in her gut became too much for her body to hold. A surge of pleasure as Dell's tongue slipped over the perfect spot and the pressure broke over her, exploding upward into her chest where her lungs burned and washing her mind with a numbing orgasm. Her scream was guttural, primal, and her hands quickly wrapped themselves around Dell's head. She pushed him, pulled him, moved his face to where her body wanted it as the orgasm crashed over her. Her vision grew dark as she rode the pleasure, all the while aware of Dell's tongue stoking the fires to burn longer.

While Bettie's body wrapped around him, Dell tried to focus on two things at once. He was concentrating on making sure his girlfriend came hard enough to have trouble breathing and he was distracted by the sensations of riding a dildo as he worked. The dildo was huge, far larger than anything he'd normally want to take, yet it felt incredible as his hips slipped up and down. The suction cup held the toy in place and he could already feel the curve of the dong rubbing across his prostate as he rode it. Yet, it wasn't enough for him. He could feel the point at which his hips pushed down and the dildo stretched him. The sensation of his muscles being pushed open wider made a point somewhere between is legs throb. There was a knot there, and he wanted it inside his ass. He knew, somehow, that if he could get there that it would feel amazing. Yet, his first priority was Bettie.

Dell had spent hours upon hours learning how to pleasure his girlfriend and the practice always paid off in the bedroom. Now, even with the odd angle of the kitchen chair, Dell had found the right pace to push Bettie over twice in a row. He backed off a little, hearing her mewling and panting above him, to nibble at her thighs, tease her ass, and lick at the fluids escaping her body. It was a chance for him to concentrate on pushing down harder as his hips fucked the dildo in his ass. Bettie would need to catch her breath before he gave her another orgasm. He started to really push down onto the knot, feeling that point between his legs grow... harder, if he had to describe it. Before long he found a pattern of rocking his hips and legs that had his ass slipping up and down the dildo in quick, deep thrusts.

Bettie slowly felt her thoughts clicking back into place as she looked down at the mouse ears attached to the mouse head trapped under her hands and between her thighs. She leaned forward as much as she could and saw Dell's cute little ass bouncing up and down as his tail whipped back and forth. He was grunting, whimpering, and moaning as his tongue teased her and his fingers slipped back into her. She watched him riding the dildo, seeing just how hard he was really slamming it home, and thought to stop him. Before she could say anything, though, Dell's teeth brushed across her overly sensitive clit just before he locked his lips around it and started to suck while flicking her bud with his tongue.

The rush of blood her Bettie's head caused her ears to roar as her voice started at a high pitched moan and only grew louder with each breath. She couldn't feel her legs, her toes were pins and needles, and even her arms felt distance. She could just gasp for air as Dell pushed her body up the steep cliff of another orgasm with frightening speed. Her arms wrapped around his head, her body folded over with his face stuffed between her legs. She could see him still bouncing, his ass slapping the floor with each downward thrust. Just as the orgasm took her vision away with enough force that her body curled up into the chair, she heard Dell's ass connect with a heavy thump on the floor, and his his voice cry out between her legs. 

They both screamed, Bettie's body wrapping around Dell's head and Dell's arms flailing as his whole body trembled. Bettie felt her muscle contract in powerful waves, each forcing a wash of liquid out between her legs and she just tried to think enough to breath. Dell couldn't even think enough to do that, his body was possessed by a feeling he'd never felt as his ass clenched tighter and tighter around the base of the dildo. He was so full, it melted his mind how good it felt. The tight point of pressure between his legs grew so intense that Dell thought it should hurt, and then he was orgasming. Bettie felt Dell's body start to thrash as his voice cried out, high pitched and full of pleasure, and the abstract thought of what it meant pushed her into another orgasm by itself. The two held onto each other as they both came, finally ending in a heap on the floor panting for air.

When Bettie finally managed to sit up, body still trembling in aftershocks, she found Dell was sitting cross-legged next to her. She could see his face, covered in her cum, looking at the floor with a strange expression of intensity. She saw the lube covered dildo just behind him, still stuck to the floor. She followed Dell's gaze and saw a long streak of white cum splattered across the hardwood floor.

"Whoa", she said, voice in awe.

"Yeah", he replied, voice also sounding impressed.

"Are you okay?" Bettie asked, reaching a hand out to touch Dell's arm.

"Oh I'm great", Dell answered, taking her hand and pulling her close with a sudden fierceness. "I'm better than great. That was fucking amazing." He pulled her into a kiss that was passionate, rough, and melted her concern away. As he pulled away his hand slipped into her blouse and yanked the necklace holding a key right off her neck.

"Ow, I awggg-"

Bettie's protest was stopped by Dell forcing two of his cum covered fingers into her mouth and holding her tongue down.

"That was simply amazing", Dell repeated, his other hand carefully working the key into the lock on his chastity sleeve, "and I really want to thank you for that. Didn't know hypnotic suggestions could be so strong. Didn't know I could come from anal alone. Fuck, certainly would never had guessed how fucking turned on it would leave me."

Bettie moaned, slurred her words around the fingers in her mouth, and looked worried as the sleeve lock slipped out. Dell's erection pushed the pieces of the device apart before he could slip the sleeve off his cock. As he tossed the resin sleeve to the side, leaving the ring on behind his balls, he was already at his impressively sized full mast. He pulled his hand out of Bettie's mouth and used both of his hands to rip her blouse open.

"Get your fucking ass on that table", he growled, the look in his eye sending quivers of excitement down Bettie's back. 

He didn't wait for her to move either. Instead he grabbed her by her bra and pulled her up with a protesting squeal. As she got to her feet, Dell gave his grip a hard yank and used the leverage to direct Bettie to the kitchen table where he pushed her down onto her belly. He gave the bra another tug upward, causing her breasts to spill out, and then his hands where pulling her wrists behind her.

"Dell", Bettie squealed, "take it ea-AH!" Her voice broke as she felt his cock slip into her pussy and bury itself completely. As he grabbed hold of both her wrists, both pushing himself deeper as he pulled her chest off the table, Bettie moaned again. She might love him as a toy, but she absolutely melted when he took control.

"Let's see if it's true", Dell said, starting at a pace that had his hips slapping into Bettie's ass, "about how long a guy can last after he comes from anal. You might not be walking tomorrow, but that's fine. I feel like I could fuck you until Monday. Now, sing for me kitty cat. Sing while I fuck your brains right out of your tight pussy."

Sing she did, as Bettie felt Dell pick the pace up. His hips slapped into her ass, sending that perfectly thick cock to just the right places inside her. Her breasts swung freely as he pulled her arms back. With each heavy thrust her voice cried out his name and each time it did she felt him go a little harder. She remembered the first orgasm because of how tight it felt as he forced himself into her while her walls clamped down. She remembered the second orgasm as the third, or was it the fourth, caused her mouth to hang open and drool to fleck the table. After that she couldn't be sure what happened. All she knew was that Dell didn't stop for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> Dell and Bethany are two newer characters that popped into my mind while pondering a smaller dom dating a taller sub and what would happen if that taller sub was hypnotized into being a fiercely controlling dom. From the springs of my muse came these two absolute dorks whom I love. I have plenty of pieces containing their stories, just never enough time to put those pieces together. This is one of the first completed works featuring these two characters and, of course, it's lewd as heck.


End file.
